


Euphoria

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars epidosde VII: the force awakens
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Inspired by Music, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, band au, kylo eats pussy, musician au, oral female recieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: When you go to see the Knights Of Ren, you're caught up in the gaze of the lead singer - Kylo Ren. You never expected the night to end in a motel with him, but you wouldn't complain about it.





	Euphoria

The bass blared into your ears, the screams of the people around you piercing through your euphoric moment of enjoying one of your favourite songs. The sweat – yours mixed with others dripped down your skin, your clothes clinging to the liquid.

Your hand was holding a red cup, the dark red liquid inside sloshing against the sides of the cup as your body moved in sync with the people around you. Your hips swayed in tune to the beat coming from the speakers on the stage, your head tilted back as you closed your eyes, hair   
hitting your bare shoulders with each move you made.

You felt someone press against you from behind, and you kept your movements the same, not letting anyone disrupt your moment. You tilted your head to the side, glancing the blonde man that rested his head on your shoulder before taking his hand that rested on your hip into yours, lifting it up so his arm was arched above you as you spun under it, giving him a closed lip smile as you looked at him from hooded eyes.

You give him a slow wink before ducking under another person’s flailing arms to slide closer to the stage. Your open hand reached down to pull your shorts out of their position they had around your thighs after riding up with your dancing. Your fingers grab a hold of your shirt, pulling it away from your skin, a blast of cold air hitting your skin as you waved the shirt against your torso to allow it to dry slightly.

Your eyeline comes up from your shirt to the floor of the stage, following the mass amount of wires that have been taped down with black and grey electrical tapes in a neat manner. The chords were the only organized thing on the stage, the five beings that were walking back and forth were anything but.

The Knights Of Ren.

They were the most known band on the rock scene right now, not quite mainstream, but the moment anyone heard their name, they immediately had an opinion of the band. Whether it was a rant about how they had loved the band before they became popular, or it was how much they were overrated, or how they were the best band they’ve ever heard, or, in most cases as of recently, how attractive x band member is.

Phasma, her blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy little ponytail, her biceps straining with the pressure of each hit to the drums in front of her. There was black eyeliner streaming down her sweat slicked face, her lips tilted up in a grin as she mouthed the words to the song. Her body was covered in a black muscle shirt, and even in the faint lighting of the strobe lights, you could see the sweat stains that had formed under her tattoo-covered arms. You could barely glimpse the black jean cut offs and her tattered grey converse from behind the drum set, but even still, you could admire the tap of her left foot, the multi coloured tattoos shining under the lights.

To the left of the stage in front of you was Drew, his cropped purple hair shining and clumping with the gel he had put into it. His arms were covered in a black paint that was beginning to melt off of him. His body clad in a simple black knee length overalls set, one shoulder hanging down his chest undone, revealing his chest tattoo and a nipple piercing. You watched as he stepped closer to the edge of the stage, hopping onto a small platform that was set up beside a speaker. You caught his eye as he leaned down and gave you a wink while his fingers plucked at the four strings on the bass he held.

Beside him, was Alex – the twin of Drew. Much the same except for the black mullet he supported on top of his head. He had tattoos trailing up his neck and a piercing on his eyebrow. He was much larger than Drew, muscles bulging as he lifted his guitar above his head, tilting his head back and sticking his forked tongue out of his mouth. He had no shirt on, and his tight abs were accentuated by the sweat and water that dripped off of him.

The other two were on the other side of the stage, but you were near the middle and could see them perfectly as your head tilted back, finishing the last of your alcohol, letting the cup fall to the floor beside you the moment it was empty.

You held the liquid in your mouth for a moment before swallowing, no longer phased by the sting of it trailing down your throat. Your eyes trailed over to the last two members of the band. Zandra, an ethereal beauty with dark skin and long hair. Her lips painted a shiny gold to match her combat boots and designs she painted on her hands. Her hips swayed as she sang into the microphone in front of her, the skirt she wore twirling around her thick thighs.

Her high voice blended with Kylo’s baritone rasp. Kylo – the reason the band had gained so much traction recently. His dark eyes captivated anyone who looked at him, pulled them in until he had them under his control. His plush lips that curled up into a smirk as he sang. He stood on a platform, his height of six foot five inches accentuated with his wide, muscular frame.

As a solo came from Zandra’s guitar, he stuck his tongue ring between his teeth as he grinned, reaching up to adjust the black septum hoop in his nose before trailing a finger through the dripping eyeliner, dragging it down his face to extend the black line.

He jumped down from the platform, releasing a long, low octave growl into his microphone. He knelt down, reaching out to the audience with his gloved hand. You watched in awe as his damp hair fell into his brooding eyes. Your eyes trailed down his shirtless body, his tight jeans falling low on his hips in his position. There was a glint of metal around his waist, and it wasn’t until he stood up once more that you saw a long chain wrapped around in his belt loops, two handcuffs hitting each of his thighs as he leaned forward.

He pulled the microphone away from his lips, curling his arms against his chest as Phasma began to hit the bass drum harder than before, the trail of the guitars fading as the crowd released a loud unanimous scream.

Kylo stomped his right foot hard onto the stage, bringing the microphone back up for a few moments to let out a loud, raspy scream before dropping the object onto the floor. Phasma’s hits became louder and louder, and Kylo began to nod his head along perfectly to each hit she gave, his hair following his movements drastically in long swishes. Falling in front of his face to obscure it each time before he moved his body back once more, his back arching as his hair fell behind him once more.

You couldn’t help but sway your hips once more, your movements timed to the beat you knew so well. Your hair hit your shoulders each time you nodded your head, the balls of your feet supporting your weight as you bounced onto them.

From beside you, you heard someone scream that they loved Kylo. The high pitched announcement reached his ears and he looked down into the crowd, seeing your dance, your hair bouncing and swaying around your face. He releases a sly grin, and you don’t catch the look he gives you as his eyes find the swell of your breasts that was showing off more as your shirt fell off one of your shoulders. The sweat soaked fabric clinging to your skin, and he sees the soft outline of two nipple piercings.

The final sound of drums fades from your ears, and you release a laugh and a yell with the rest of the crowd. Kylo bends down, grabbing the microphone he had dropped. He brings it close to his lips.

“Now.” He purrs into the mic, his voice echoing out of the speakers and monitors. “We can’t play for you much longer.”

A loud protest comes from the people around you.

“I’d love to stay here forever with you.” He chuckles “But we’d get arrested for trespassing and reckless behaviour – and our manager says we can’t get arrested again.”

You let out a laugh, smiling up at the man who stood above you. You vaguely remembered Kylo and Alex getting arrested a few months ago for damaging a venue when they tried to kick the band out before their set was over.

“Now this last song-“ He laughs at the cries of protest that he’s drowned in. “This, is one you all know. You know I wrote this with my girlfriend for the new album.”

You nod, hearing the small beginnings of Alex’s bass, Drew and Zandra joining in with a low   
pitched string of notes. Phasma begins a quiet thud of the bass, her stick hitting the snares gently in a rolling pace.

“Lysandra is off singing a duet with someone else.” Kylo says into the mic that he places into the   
stand. “So I’m going to need you to sing her parts for me.”

The crowd releases it’s excitement, the groupies knowing immediately that Kylo was once more on the market. Zandra’s acoustic guitar faded and Drew picked up on the notes that followed as she set the guitar down and grabbed the double necked electric that she cherished.

Kylo nods his head, holding the microphone between both of his large hands. “Come with me to the other side – leave the pain of this world behind.”

Your body sways once more, watching as Kylo leaned forward, cupping a hand around his ear.  
“For whatever you decide – you’re wrong – I’ll be your bonfire.” The crowd sang back to him, and you see his lips tilt up into a rare, genuine smile.

Kylo lets out a growl, grabbing the mic from the stand and jumps onto the platform, jumping in a circle as the beat suddenly picked up. Zandra and Alex banging their heads along with the drums behind them as their fingers slid up and down the necks of their guitars, fingers plucking at the strings.

The words are repeated once more, Kylo singing with the mic pointed towards the crowd. You gladly sang along, your voice melding with those around you. Even without the mic, you could hear Kylo’s voice clearly above the rest.

You let out a yelp as Kylo jumped from the platform, clearing the rest of the stage and landing between the stage and barrier – right in front of you. His eyes rake down your body, your thighs bare to his gaze. He gives you a smirk before turning left, his hand grabbing some of those that reached for him, leaning into some of the girls as he gave them false hope of wanting them.

He walked back and forth twice, his voice loud in your ears each time he passed you. “I can see my grin in the reflection of the blade and feel confidence -And joy 'cause the decision now is made” When he tilted the mic to the crowd, he stopped in front of you, his arm reaching past the barrier to snake around your waist, pinning you to the cold metal of the fence. “The steel is cold and brings a stream over my skin, open up this Empty shell and free the icebound soul within” he sings hoarsely to you, staring down at your small frame in his arm. “Why don't you” you say back to him, voice no longer in tune as you spoke the following words of the bridge to him.

“Come with me to the other side.” He sings back. “Leave the pain of this world behind.”

Your body is frozen as he leans towards you, saying the last few words of the chorus before the band took over for their solos, his body hunched awkwardly to place his face at the same level as yours. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He mummers, seeing your shocked nod before he leans in – his nose hits your cheek as he tilts his head.

His lips are soft, although a bit chapped against yours. Kylo’s lips move against yours, opening your mouth to slide his tongue against your teeth. You can taste the lemon flavoured lozenge he had sucked on throughout the show, and the sweat that had gathered around his mouth was salty against your taste buds. 

Your soft moan is music to his ears, and he’d be grateful if that were the only sound he would ever be able to hear again. You hear his chuckle as he pulls your lip between his teeth, he releases it as he stands to his full height, a small mewl leaving your throat from the loss of contact.

It’s only a moment later that a blush takes over your cheeks at the realization of what had occurred. The people around you were screaming, begging for a chance to kiss Kylo Ren. He gives you a wink before setting the mic on the stage, bracing his hands against the platform before hopping back on with an easy adjustment of his weight.

His voice fills your ears once more, finishing the last few verses of the song as you continue to dance in the small space you had claimed for yourself.

When the final notes of the song played their course and faded into the speakers, you closed your eyes for a moment, basking once more in the atmosphere of the concert high.

Your eyes open once more, and the swell of people around you began to dwindle as Kylo said thank you to the crowd. You smile, bending to pick up the cup you had dropped to the floor. You turn away from the stage once the cup was in your hand, and you move with the crowd towards the only exit.

The cold air of the late spring night hits your skin, causing you to shiver when there was no one left around you. Everyone who was leaving the venue was dispersing in different directions, though most were heading towards the train station a few blocks away.

You head into the small alley beside the venue, finding the dumpster and tossing your cup into it.

“Model citizen, aren’t you?” A voice comes from behind you.

You turn, brows furrowed as you catch the bright orange tip of a cigarette. “I don’t want to just leave my trash around.” You reply, following the pale fingers up the man’s arm to his bare neck and face.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home?” He asks, and you hear him take a long drag of the cigarette.

“I’m about to.” You say, beginning to turn back to the street.

“Why don’t you stay?” He asks.

“I have things to do.” You mutter, beginning to walk back to the well lit street.

“Stay.” He insists. “I can let you in to see the band.”

“I don’t want to see the band.” You snap, your shoes echoing loudly off the brick walls.

“That hurts.” A second voice laughs, the deep voice surrounding you like a warm blanket. You glance over, seeing a metal door being held open by Kylo Ren himself.

“Sorry.” You mutter softly, backing away closer to the street once more.

There was silence for a few minutes as you retreated to the open street, the cold wind hitting you once more. Kylo watches as you fade from his view, and he lets out a grumble. He could still feel your lips against his, he could still hear your voice saying his own lyrics back to him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw you smiling and dancing along with him.

“Fuck.” He curses, hopping out of the back door to trail after you.

His long legs caught him up quickly, his eyes finding your white shirt under the street lights. His eyes raked over your backside, and he found his pace speeding up slightly until he was at your side.

You jumped slightly as his arm wrapped around your shoulders. “Was the kiss good enough for you?” He asks into your ear, biting the top gently.

He chuckles at your yelp, holding you closer to his side. You kept walking, Kylo keeping beside you. “It was… It was good.” You say quietly, glancing up to him.

His brown eyes were warm as they caught yours. His steps stopping as he turns to you, his hand reaching up to drag the pad of his thumb over your lip. “Do you want to kiss again?” He   
asks with a smirk forming on his lips.

“I –“ You say, but you lose your sentence as his lips catch yours.

He releases a loud groan, leaning into you with both arms wrapping around you. You hear yourself whimper out a small “oh” as one hand reaches down to squeeze your ass.

“Did I see nipple piercings earlier?” He asks, breath fanning against your face when he pulls away.

“Yes.” You whisper out, leaning into him as he licks your bottom lip.

You feel his hand trail up from your waist, and when his thumb and index finger grip your peaked nipple, you can’t hold in your whine. His laugh vibrates against your lips when he presses his to yours once more.

“I’m going to take you to a motel.” Kylo grumbles. “I’ve been staring at you all night.”

“Why a motel when we can just go to mine?” You whisper against him, shivering as a breeze settles around you.

“There’s a motel two blocks over, I doubt your place is closer.” He says, pulling you closer to him, his arms circling your waist to hold you flush against him.

“It’s only a few minutes if we take an taxi.” You tell him, leaning in to him as you lift your face up to his, trying to convince him to kiss you again without actually asking for it.

His dark eyes search your face before landing on your pouting lips. A sly smile takes over his own, and he tightens his grip on you before he releases you all together, his body turning to the left as he began to take long strides down the street.

“Come on. I won’t wait up for you.” He calls behind his shoulder to your shocked form.  
You would never admit that you ran after him, that you were so eager to get fucked that you actually scrambled and stumbled over to him. He took your hand in his as you fell into step beside him. Each of Kylo’s steps equalling roughly three of yours. He didn’t take the nice route and walk slightly slower. He kept his regular pace, even walking a little bit faster to watch you huff and walk at an almost jogging pace.

“We’re going to the motel.” He tells you, squeezing your fingers under his. You don’t object this time, knowing that the faster you got into a room alone, the better the both of you would feel. He barely looked at you as he navigated the unfamiliar streets. He only remembered that there had been a motel two right turns from the venue.

You grumbled, slightly breathless as you tried to keep up, your arm bent awkwardly to make up for the height difference between you and the musician. Kylo kept a quick pace, turning the corner sharply and stepping off the curb, J-walking across the street while tugging you out of the way of a car that honked their horn at you. 

 

Kylo raises his hand, sticking his long middle finger up into the air. And when you look at his hands, a blush takes over your cheeks once more. Kylo catches your gaze for a moment. “Don’t   
worry baby girl, soon i’ll have my fingers so far up you, you won’t be able to see straight.”

 

“You better not be all talk.” You whimper, squeezing the hand that was wrapped around yours.   
Kylo released a thick laugh, tugging you close to him as he turns once more, seeing the yellow neon sign that read “Lucien Motel”. He felt like he was about to enter a horrible porn with a horror sub plot. Or another horrible American Horror Story season.

You hop up onto the curb, following Kylo closely as he brings you into the rundown office of the motel. “One room, one bed. Until the morning. No cable or internet. No wake up call.” Kylo rushes out of his mouth, the woman at the desk not saying a word as she types at her computer before handing him a key while he swiped his debit card into the machine. 

 

“Try not to be too loud, we’re a family motel.” The woman tells the both of you, and you blush once more, looking up to see Kylo’s smirk.

 

“Come on princess.” He mummers, tugging you out of the office and walking across the cracked and broken concrete parking lot that held only a few cars and a minivan. 

 

Kylo read the number on the keychain, stopping for a moment to glance at some of the numbers on the doors before locating which side of the long row of rooms he needed to be on. “Watch your step.” He tells you as he steps over a small parking barrier, you hopping over it and setting a slight jog to keep up with his long legs. 

 

Opening the door and turning on the light seemed to take an eternity, but soon enough, Kylo was tossing the key onto the small two person table that for some reason was covered in retro wallpaper. 

 

You heard a thunk from behind you as you took in the room. You turn, twisting your torso to look down to where Kylo was unlacing and tossing his boots. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He growls, tossing his second boot against the door before standing to his full height, stalking towards you.

 

You give him a grin,stepping back towards the bed, watching him closely as he began to stalk you to the bed. “Is that so?” You ask with a sly smile “What if I want to fuck you?”

 

“We’ll have time for everything.” He purrs. “Trust me.”

 

You let out a squeal as he pounces, darting like a gazelle towards you. His large hands grip your hips, tugging you against his rock hard body as he leans down, capturing your lip between his   
teeth. 

 

A moan is released from your throat as he bites down, tugging ever so slightly to give you the soft pain that you craved. Your hands find themselves grabbing onto his pecs through his shirt, nails digging into the fabric. 

 

“I want this off.” You whisper to him. “I want it all off.”

 

“You’re not the boss right now.” He mutters, grabbing your shirt in between his fingers before pulling it roughly up your torso, watching as you lift your arms above your head so he could slide it off of your body, tossing it away easily. 

 

He can’t help but let out a loud, guttural moan as he sees the two little silver bars through your taut nipples, little silver halos surrounding them.

 

“Halos.” He says with a smirk.

 

You roll your eyes, releasing a loud whimper as one nipple is pinched tightly between two of his roughly calloused fingers. 

 

“Oh.” you gasp, “Oh please.”

You arch into his hand, tilting your head back to let your hair fall away from your shoulders. Revealing the soft skin to him, freely allowing him to place open and wet kisses there. His teeth began to graze your neck, and you tilt your head to accommodate him.

 

“You taste so good.” He moans against you, latching onto the sensitive skin connecting your neck and shoulder. 

 

He sucks the skin upwards, his teeth sinking down until all there was was a dark patch of bruised and aggravated skin. When he releases it from his hold, he trails his nose up your neck, bumping it against your own. 

 

“So pretty. So tasty.” He coos with a smirk. “I wonder how your little pussy tastes, hmm?” 

 

“Doesn’t take much to find out.” You mummer turning into a harsh yelp as he pinches down on your nipple. 

 

Kylo begins to step backwards towards the tightly made bed, releasing his hold on your nipples to fumble with the button on his jeans. You watch as you follow him, watching the waistband catching slightly on his thighs before dropping to his ankles. 

 

He kicks them away easily, and you can’t help but stare at him. He looked even bigger naked. Especially with his hard cock straining against the boxers he wore, the red tip peeking up through the waistband. 

 

Your eyes trail up to catch his gaze, a blush burning at your cheeks. He has a sly grin on his lips, watching your mouth water as you take him in. He holds out his hand, letting you take it before guiding you to the bed, easily pushing you to sit on it.

 

You’re looking up at him, following his movements as he lowers to kneel between your open legs. “I can see how wet you are.” Kylo purrs, pressing his nose against your knee before dragging it along your skin and up your thigh, his eyes closing as it nudges your mound. “I can smell you too.”

 

You blush harder, tensing your legs - ready to close them before Kylo uses one of his large hands to push your thigh back, opening your legs wider. 

 

As he’s pushing you open, his nose nudges at your slit, opening the lips and then tilting his head up. His eyes catch yours as his tongue darts out of his lips, pressing tightly against your clit.   
Kylo’s hands grip at both of your thighs, holding them tightly as you squirm and whine at the contact - not used to the attention. His grip was harsh and would most likely leave bruises, but as he flicks his tongue over your clit over and over, you didn’t care what type of mark he would leave on you.

 

His hands slide down you your knees, lifting your legs up a little bit more to rest them on his broad shoulders. 

 

His tongue is working at your clit, his hand coming up to prod slightly at your opening, gathering the wetness on his fingertips and running them up and back down, catching onto your entrance   
before pushing in.

 

You release a low moan, throwing your head back. “Fuck Kylo.” 

 

You can hear - and feel, his chuckle against you. It vibrated up through you until you were seeing stars. 

 

His fingers make quick work of you, unravelling you at the seams until you were a panting and moaning mess. The only thing you could fully get out was his name. A the peak you were running towards neared, Kylo pulls away completely. 

 

“Kylo!” You complain, glaring down at the laughing man between your legs. 

 

He bites at your thigh, slowly moving to stand before you. His cock was level with your eyes, and you can’t help but stare at it eagerly, heart pounding at the thought of it sinking into you.   
With the flick of his wrist, you begin to slide backwards on the bed. Pushing yourself back with your feet once they were on the bed. 

 

When your head hits the stiff pillows, Kylo moves himself onto the bed to hover above you. He was so much larger than you, his frame easily covering all of you. You bat your eyes at him, lips curling up into a small smile. 

 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” He mumbles, leaning in to press his lips against yours. His tongue is quick to slide into your mouth, letting you taste the salty must he had collected from between your legs. “You taste so fucking good, and you make the cutest fucking sounds.”

 

You roll your hips at his compliments, the head of his cock catching on your clit. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel it against you. 

 

With one more twist of your hips, you capture it in your entrance, sinking slightly until the tip was fully covered by your pussy. 

 

“Fu-uck.” Kylo curses loudly, his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation of you tightly around him.   
When he opens his eyes, he sees your blissful smile. He shivers, letting it wrack through his body as he slowly begins to lower his hips to yours. His dick entering you inch by inch slowly, pausing every few moments to let you adjust to him so he didn’t tear you apart. 

 

When the head has met your cervix, there’s barely an inch that can’t fit. But he doesn’t care. You feel so good around what you can take that the breath is taken from his lungs. 

 

His head drops to your shoulder, his lips pressed against your neck. His teeth are grazing at your skin as he begins to roll his hips at a torturously slow pace. You can feel him drag against the slick walls of your pussy, making sure you felt each ridge and vein that protruded from him.   
“Kylo.” you whimper, arching your hips upwards to speed up the process of him pushing back in. “Oh.”

 

Kylo brings his head back up, catching your gaze as he begins to move at a proper, satisfying pace. His hips snap in rhythmic movements, and you can’t help but wonder for a moment if he was counting the rhythm of one of his songs.

The further along he got, the faster his hips snapped. You were a moaning mess beneath him, rolling your hips upwards and then down to meet each of his thrusts. 

 

“Fuck you’re the prettiest girl i’ve ever had under me.” Kylo mummers, sweat beginning to coat his skin as he presses his lips against yours.

The kiss is messy, sloppy. Saliva keeps the both of you attached when he parts from you for a moment. 

“So pretty.” He repeats, staring down at you as his damp hair falls around his face, covering the both of your faces from view. 

You bring your hands up, cupping his face and bringing him back in for another kiss. His lips are harsh against yours, using his tongue to open your mouth to let it slip in. His tongue passes over   
your own, swallowing the moans you were releasing. 

“Gonna cum for me?” Kylo asks, staring down at you intensely. 

You nod, unable to form coherent words at this point. You couldn’t even put together a sentence in your head, the only thing your mind was giving you was his name. Over and over. Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.

“My name sounds so good coming from you.” Kylo laughs, falling onto his forearm to give him more stability while his other hand grips the headboard to stop it from banging against the wall.  
That was the most warning you got before his paced went to the fastest - and hardest - it’s been. His eyes had darkened under the dim lighting, a smirk forming on his lip as he watches your mouth fall open. 

As the coil in your stomach began to tighten, your eyes roll back. Your hands fall to his bulging biceps, squeezing tightly while the muscles in your legs and abdomen begin to tense. 

“Oh.” you moan quietly, biting the inside of your lip to hide the loud moans that were crawling up your throat. “Ky-l-ohhhhh.”

 

The coil releases a blinding pleasure through your body, radiating from your toes to your finger to the tips of your ears. In the search to prolong the feeling, you arch your back, giving Kylo a better opportunity to get shorter and faster strokes. 

One of your legs comes up to wrap around his hip, the bottom of your foot pressing against the soft skin of his ass. 

The pleasure is nearly knockout worthy, stars forming in your vision until Kylo pulls out completely. 

You barely register his stangled moans as the head of his cock rubs against your clit, thick streams of milky cum against your pussy and your stomach. You fall back against the mattress with a soft huff, limbs falling away from him as he stays above you. 

Kylo’s muscles are tense, eyes watching your face closely until your eyes open again. A small smile forms, your eyes hooded while you meet his gaze. 

Kylo returns it with his own before moving to the other side of the bed, swinging his legs over the side to stand. His back was to you, hair a mess. When he stands, you can’t help but admire him and his tattoos. 

Your eyes follow his movements around the room, watching as he picks up each article of his discarded clothing and begins to put them on. Sitting on the bed again to pull on his boots and tie them. 

You sit up then, his cum slowly trailing down your stomach and onto your thighs. He looks over to you for barely a moment before he stands again, his demeanor different now. Guarded.

“Feel free to stay the night here.” He tells you as he begins the walk to the door. “Message me on instagram or something and maybe we’ll meet up again the next time I come to the city.”  
With that, he twisted the doorknob and walked out of the motel suite. Leaving you covered in his cum,sweat, and hickies on the musty smelling mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! You can find my works and updates on my tumblr @Rosalynbair.  
> If anyone would like to know, the song used at the beginning is 'come with me to the other side" by Orden Ogan


End file.
